


From Here to Eternity

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby's Engagement and Wedding





	From Here to Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG-13 (Romantic Situations)

Author's Note: If you are a CJ/Danny fan you might want to hit delete now.

Summary: Sequel to Against All Odds and Let Me Let Go. Begins where Let Me Let Go ends. CJ and Toby's engagement and wedding.

The sun coming through the window woke CJ up that morning. As she woke up she felt Toby's hand stroking her hair.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked.

"About half an hour." Toby replied as he planted a kiss on her head.

"What time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"Eight thirty." He replied.

"Please tell me I didn't dream what happened last night." CJ said as she turned to face him.

Before he replied Toby took her left hand in his. "What exactly are you talking about?" He asked with a laugh.

"You proposing to me!" She replied.

"You didn't imagine that." He said as he moved to kiss her.

"I didn't think so, since I could feel the ring on my finger." She said between kisses.

"Then why did you ask?"

"To see what you would say." She laughed.

"Really, well I guess that you know now." Toby said as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you."

"Love you too." CJ kissed him, and then got up. "We should probably get up. You have to go to temple. And I have some things to get done at work."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, CJ I didn't know you were coming in today." Josh said as he walked into CJ's office.

"Just for a few hours. I had a few things to finish, since I left early yesterday."

"So, how'd dinner go last night?"

"Josh, what makes you think that I want to share that information with you?"

"Because when you're really happy, you glow. And you're glowing now. So what happened last night?"

"Josh, why would I tell you about my private life?" CJ said, as she ran her left hand through her hair.

"Whoa!" Josh exclaimed. "What was that on your finger?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." CJ said sweetly.

"The ring on your left hand. Which I would probably call an engagement ring. Toby proposed last night, didn't he?"

"Josh, if I confirm this to you, the entire city will know within half an hour."

"No, I won't tell."

"Yes, you will, so I'm not telling you anything."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ stayed at the office for a few more hours, and then went back to Toby's apartment.

"Did you finish everything?" Toby asked her as she came through the door.

"Yeah, Josh was there too, and I'm afraid he knows."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Josh knows what?"

"That we are engaged."

"Well, that's not exactly something you can keep secret. Unless you want to fly to Vegas and get married. Then we could keep our engagement secret, because we wouldn't be engaged. We'd be married."

"No, I don't want to be married in Vegas." CJ laughed. "So it doesn't bother you that Josh knows. I mean if Josh knows the entire city knows by now."

"I would have preferred to have told everyone myself, but it does not bother me that everyone will know by Monday. How did Josh find out?"

"I didn't tell him." CJ said.

"I never said you did." Toby replied.

"Okay, Josh and I were talking. He was asking about our date last night. I moved my hand, and he saw the ring."

Toby laughed and put his arms around her. "I guess everyone will know on Monday."

"I guess so."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really. Does it bother you?"

"No."

Toby and CJ walked over to the couch and sat down.

"When are we going to get married?" CJ asked quietly.

"It should probably be before the fall campaign really starts. If we don't get married by Labor Day, we'll probably have to wait until the election. And of course when Barlet wins reelection then we'll have to wait until after the inauguration. I don't know about you, but I don't want to wait that long."

"Neither do I. So, maybe Labor Day Weekend, Friday would be a good day."

"Why Friday?"

"Because we won't have to come back from the honeymoon until Tuesday."

"I like the way that you are thinking." Toby said.

"You do." CJ replied.

"Yeah." Toby said and then kissed her.

"Okay, where are we getting married?" CJ asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"A couple maybe."

"And what would they be?"

"My parents own a vineyard in California, and I've always thought that the backyard would be a beautiful place for a wedding." CJ said.

"You want an OUTDOOR wedding!" Toby exclaimed.

"Yes, what would be wrong with that?!" CJ asked.

"Have you EVER seen me outdoors?!"

"No."

"Exactly, I don't like being outdoors. So you want an outdoor wedding."

"This is the second time you've said that." CJ laughed.

"I just can't believe you want an outdoor wedding."

"Well, I've always wanted one." CJ said wistfully.

"It's important to you, right?"

"Yeah, it is." CJ said softly.

"Why?" Toby asked as he put his arms around her.

"I don't know. I guess every little girl always dreams about what her wedding would be like. Mine was always an outdoor one in my dreams."

"Well, I guess that I could make your dream come true."

"Yeah, you could." CJ said softly.

"So, we could have an outdoor wedding ceremony and an indoor reception. You didn't dream of an outdoor reception, did you?"

"No, I didn't dream of an outdoor reception."

"Good, I wouldn't want to spend the entire day outside." Toby said.

"I wouldn't have asked you to." CJ said.

"You wouldn't have?"

"No. I love you too much." CJ said touching her hand to his face.

"And I love you enough to have an outdoor wedding." Toby said and then kissed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning Sam." Josh said as he walked into Sam's office on Monday. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Well, part of it was interesting. Is Toby in yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I think that he and CJ are engaged."

"What?!"

"I saw CJ on Saturday, and well she didn't confirm it or deny it. But she's wearing an emerald and diamond ring on her left hand now. So wouldn't you have came to the same conclusion I did?"

"Yeah, I would have thought they are engaged too. So, do you think they are?"

"Probably."

"Well, I think that's good news."

"You think what is good news, Sam?" Toby asked, while standing to the door of Sam's office.

"Nothing, hey don't you have some good news to share, Toby?"

"Why would I have some good news to share?" Toby asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied in a surprised voice.

"Don't the two of you have some work to do?" Toby asked Josh and Sam.

"Yeah, see you at the staff meeting." Josh said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, Josh has definitely told Sam." Toby told CJ as he walked into her office just before the staff meeting.

"What makes you think that?"

"Sam asked me if I had any good news to share."

"What did you tell him?" CJ asked with a laugh.

"I asked him, what made him think I had any good news to share."

"Okay. So are we going to tell them?"

"I think we should let them wonder."

"Okay."

to be continued...

  

****

  


End file.
